spec_evofandomcom-20200214-history
Korean Plains (New Pleistocene)
Plains with many hills, scattered bamboo forests, and rifts. It is diverse with many animals. Korea has become more colder due to the new ice age. Korean Plains *The Korean lion, Panthera leo coreanus, is a descendant of African/Asiatic lion hybrids that escaped from zoos and migrated to Korea. They are similar to their Asiatic lion ancestors, but with thicker fur to survive the cold. They are one of the apex predators in the plains of Korea. *The Korean rhinoceros,'' Rhinoceros orientalis'', is a descendant of the Indian rhinoceros that migrated to Korea. They are slightly larger when white rhinos and are now covered in woollier fur to survive the cold. *The Central Asian gray wolf, Canis lupus bactrianus, is the descendant of several groups of Arabian wolves that migrated to north and south Korea and bred with Eurasian wolves for generations. They are mostly common in north Korea. *The Eurasian camel, Camelus alces, is a descendant of hybrids of dromedary and Bactrian camels that were introduced to Korea for Pleistocene rewilidng. They resemble a grayish-brown Bactrian camel, but with a single hump. They are common in the plains of Korea. *The Korean elk, Cervus canadensis altaica, is a descendant of Roosevelt elks that were introduced to Korea and are common in the plains of Korea. They are similar to their ancestors, but with grayish-brown fur. They are larger than their ancestors, about twice the size of their ancestors. *The Amur leopard, Panthera pardus orientalis, is a subspecies of leopard native to the Primorye region of southeastern Russia and northern China. Due to breeding programs, zoos and conservationists, the Amur leopard had retaken its territory and is no longer endangered and are now common in forests and mountains of Korea. Same species alive today. *The Amur bison, Bison koreanus, is a descendant of European bison that migrated to Korea. They roam in the plains of Korea in large herds. They resemble the long-extinct steppe bison in appearance, but with large horns. *The Korean gray wolf, Canis lupus koreanus, is a descendant of Tibetan and Eurasian wolves that migrated to Korea and bred with each other for generations. They are now common in the forests, mountains and plains of Korea. They live in large packs due to larger predators, including lions They are adapted to the harsh winters of Korea due to having thicker coats due to the new ice age. *The Korean elephant, Elephas maximus koreanus, a subspecies of Asian elephant, descended from Indian elephants that either migrated to Korea or escaped from zoos. They are similar to their ancestors, but are about the size of an African forest elephant. They are now woollier to survive the cold. *The Korean wild dog, Lycaon pictus orientalis, is a descendant of African wild dogs that migrated to Asia from Africa. They are similar to their ancestors, but are covered in thicker coats to survive the cold. *The Korean wild horse, Equus ferus tatarica, is a descendant of feral horses that became truly wild. They are common in the plains of Korea in large herds. They resemble a black-beige Przewalski's horse. Category:Asia Category:New Pleistocene